


你的血是樱花味的

by murphy_lily



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphy_lily/pseuds/murphy_lily
Summary: 感谢阅读，这里是老猫，第一次开车，还请多多指教





	你的血是樱花味的

楔子

很多人都知道，整个日本雪景最美丽的地方就是北海道的小樽市。  
“你好吗？”  
“我很好！”  
电影《情书》让这里的自然迅速为人所知。  
欧式建筑，美味的寿司，漂亮的玻璃制品，清新的自然，这是别人眼中的小樽。  
在绿谷出久的眼中，这里是一切开始的地方。  
11月，小樽市大雪纷飞。  
黄昏的小巷街角阴影里，喷洒的暗色血迹，一张孤寂绝艳的脸，一场绮丽的初遇。  
冰晶折射出雪的冷白，烈焰跳跃在指尖，血凝固在左眼周围，獠牙隐约在烟雾和飞雪之后，隔烟隔雾看进一双异色的眼睛内。  
“你没事吧？”  
“别靠近我！”  
你喝斥了我，我却做不到放任需要帮助的人自生自灭。  
一血花香，弥漫了十年，樱花开了又谢，谢了又开。  
如果还能再次遇见，就不会放手了。

【似曾相识樱花绽】  
三月末的时候，在东京的街道上就可以看到樱花盛开了，大片大片的绯色樱花在一夜之间就吐露出了芳香，走在上班或者上学路上的人们总会忍不住驻足欣赏一会儿，与身边的朋友笑着商讨什么时候带上美食去野餐顺便赏樱花。  
在日本，赏樱花早已经成为了一件全民皆喜爱的事情，这是如同夏日烟火节一样重要的节日。  
纷纷扬扬坠落的粉色樱花就像是一场足够浪漫的初恋，无论是什么样的人都无法拒绝一场怦然心动的恋爱吧。  
在通往一所大学的路上，街道两侧的樱花树把地面用粉色给遮盖住了，一双红色的帆布鞋突兀地加入了这个粉色的世界，沿着鞋子往上看是一条黑色的工装裤，是一件青色的卫衣，是一头染成绿色的微卷柔软头发。  
这是一个18岁左右的青年，但是却有一张十分的幼齿的长相，一双圆圆的眼睛，瞳孔是罕见的碧色，莹莹如同一池碧水，仿佛一整个碧海蓝天都在里面了，眼睛下方的左右脸颊上长了对称的浅浅雀斑，这青年就连整张脸都是圆圆的，虽然染成绿色的头发让他在道听途说的印象看起来十分不良，但是真实情况却是散碎在额前的零散发丝让他看起来十分温软。  
青年背了一个黄色帆布包，里面不知道塞了些什么，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的。  
这是刚刚成年的绿谷出久，今天他需要去做一件很重要的事情：四月份的大学入学报到。  
入目的皆是粉色的樱花，微风轻轻起，这个一心装满了努力的青年在不经意间陷入了怅惘之中。  
一片樱花落在了掌心，一瞬犹如感受到了冰雪漫上指尖的凉意，似乎有什么东西始终隔着云雾使人看不清。  
他罕见地在走路时发了呆。  
拐角处是一个与邂逅有关的地方。  
一只冰凉的手搭上了他轻轻托着一片樱花的手掌，那种冰凉是犹如尸体一般的的寒凉，随着接触的肌肤缓缓地渗透进他的掌心，蔓延至全身。  
绿谷出久抬头，看到了一双异色的眼瞳，左眼是澄澈的冰蓝，右眼是寂寥的灰暗，凝固在左眼周围的伤疤就如同那年的暗色血迹，来人尽管冷着一张脸，但是绿谷出久却从其中看到了温柔。  
隔着一片樱花他回握了回去。  
“轰君，怎么会出现在这里呢？”他抬头看了一枝丫之后的阳光，有些担忧地对他说，“尽管轰君是一名罕见的日行者，却也要注意保护自己啊，我很快就会回去的，放心好了。”  
他要松开自己的手，却被又拉紧了。  
“轰君？”  
“我想和绿谷一起去，可以吗？”  
“啊？这个的话……”  
绿谷牌碎碎念登场：轰君要和我一起去这样的话我就必须快点处理好报到事宜然后拿好相关文件今天还有一件委托顺便就带着轰君一起去处理了吧不过轰君会不会嫌我烦啊出来这么久他会不会讨厌阳光啊但是作为一名吸血鬼他不能够晒很久的太阳吧就算是日行者也不行我担心……  
叫做轰焦冻的第十代吸血鬼，现血猎同盟者，正用着无比温柔的眼神瞧着陷入碎碎念的绿谷出久。  
看来，就算是渐渐长大，也始终改不掉这个习惯呢。  
“不烦的，我与你一起。”  
“啊？”被打断了话的绿谷懵懵地看一眼轰焦冻，旋即露出一个明朗的笑出来，“那好的，轰君，我们一起去。”  
真是美好的一天啊。  
轰焦冻看着绿谷出久明朗如阳光一般的笑，他仿佛感觉到一朵樱花盛开在了心脏中。  
咚，咚，咚。  
鼓动的心脏缓慢而迟缓地跳动了几下，你本该沉寂的心脏会被所爱之人唤醒。  
原来这个传言是真的啊。  
轰焦冻捂住自己的心口，温顺地跟着绿谷出久一起走向通往前方的道路。  
大学报到是一件十分无聊无趣并且格式化的事情，得益于绿谷出久一向的思虑周全，他原本想要把轰焦冻安置在一处阴凉的地方等他，但是被拒绝了，只得两人一起快速地走完报到流程，拿到了该校的学生证件，之后二人便一起离开了这里，前往委托人家里。  
在前往委托人家里的路上，绿谷出久看着手里的平板电脑，一下一下的划拉着上面的信息，一旁的轰焦冻将自己的下巴放在了他的肩膀上，有一搭没一搭地看着。  
“轰君，你看，这个委托人家里有一颗奇怪的树。”  
绿谷出久指着屏幕上的的一棵无叶无花的樱花树奇怪的说。  
“嗯。”  
轰焦冻顺着手指看了一眼便倦怠地闭了双眼，软软地趴在绿谷肩膀上，闻他身上似有若无的香味。  
前面开车的司机是血猎里面的一个成员，听到了绿谷的话他就说了几句，“绿谷君，我对这个事情有所听闻，好像是几年前那里就出过一次事情了，不过那个时候你不在东京，所以你怕是不太清楚。”  
“是这样的吗？那就劳烦你告诉我了。”  
绿谷礼貌地与那人说话。  
“听说三年前，那里曾经死过一个人，后来就传出了闹鬼的消息，听说啊搅的那里非常混乱，别墅的主人就拜托到咱们这里了，之后便派了人去处理了那里的女鬼，当时处理好了的，谁知道现在又出了事，真是麻烦啊。”  
“那，当时有什么闹鬼的消息啊？”  
绿谷细心地询问着。  
“咳!也不是什么太难处理的灵异事件，听那别墅的主人说啊，就是每天晚上睡觉的时候总会听到一阵一阵的敲打声，她刚开始以为那是附近谁家在疯玩，后来渐渐意识到不对劲，就凝神听了一会儿，恍然觉察到那竟是高跟鞋击打地面的声音，这一惊觉便忽然觉得浑身冰凉，仿佛有什么东西贴在耳边吹风。”  
真贴在耳边吹凉风的轰焦冻。  
绿谷出久不舒服的晃晃肩膀，只不过得到了一个环住腰的手臂。  
前面开车的人司空见惯，继续淡定地给绿谷说前几年发生的事。  
“后来，那女主人实在害怕的紧，托人打听到了咱们这儿，这才消停了几年，哪成想如今又出事了，绿谷君，你一个人去处理一定要小心些啊。”  
“啊，好的，谢谢你。”  
绿谷出久微笑着道了谢，一张软软的脸上漾光一般的明亮，圆圆的眼睛微微弯了弯，里面的碧绿色像是宝石一般。  
开车的人从后视镜里瞧了一眼，便不再多说话，只在心里感叹一句：这第15代传人看着有些柔软了，不过倒是蛮可爱的。  
车辆周围的风景渐渐变的空旷起来，绿树与矮树丛从车窗两侧快速掠过，渐渐地靠近一处地势很好的别墅区，别墅区内栽种的有不少樱花树，眼下都开出颜色不一的娇嫩花朵来。  
看着让人很是身心愉悦的样子。  
只不过越是靠近委托人的别墅时越是能够感受到寒意。  
绿谷严肃了一张圆脸，他侧了脸颊看了一眼闭上眼睛趴在他肩膀上的轰焦冻。  
“我会陪着你的，绿谷。”  
轰焦冻睁开眼睛看着绿谷说出了安慰他的话，绿谷眉眼带笑地说，“其实，我的意思是待会儿你注意收敛一下你的气息，如果惊扰到了里面的女鬼我处理起来就会很棘手的。”  
“哦，好的。”  
轰焦冻很乖地答应了绿谷。  
车子停稳了，一个面容很憔悴的女士站在门口朝着车辆略微弓腰，虽一脸的疲倦但是依旧和善地扯出一个笑，给还没下车的三人点头示意。  
“轰君，我们下去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
三人下了车，司机与那人说了一通的话，介绍了绿谷与轰焦冻的身份，与绿谷约定好接他们的时间，之后便开车离开了这里。  
绿谷带着轰焦冻跟随那位女士一起走进别墅内。  
这是一栋独立的别墅，院子内栽种了一棵很是古老的樱花树，只不过现在却枯萎着，没有了叶子也没有花朵，风吹过一阵，干枯的枝桠发出似是哭泣一般的声音。  
女主人往那里瞟了一眼就迅速地收回了视线，对他们说，“就是那棵树，今年它没有长叶子我本来打算请一个园丁来看看，结果这之后就遇上了一连串的邪门事情，我觉得那棵树有问题。”  
女主人的丈夫姓中岛，绿谷便称呼她为中岛太太。  
走进屋内的时候，绿谷在电视柜旁边的架子上看到了一张CD唱片，是单独的一张，里面只有一首歌，是中岛美嘉的《曾经我也想过一了百了》。  
绿谷拿起来看的时候，中岛太太的脸色就立即变得极为苍白了。  
中岛太太告诉他，这是他的丈夫最喜欢的一张唱片，她为了他的丈夫单独去刻了碟把这首歌单独放进去了，可是他的丈夫却再也不回来了，他出轨了。  
而且，最近这张唱片已经成了她的噩梦，每天晚上快要午夜的时候，音响里就会自动播放这首歌，低低的女声压抑在整个别墅内，空气变得特别凉薄，中岛太太说她已经搬出去住了，但是这间别墅也不能空着，所以就拜托了血猎的人过来瞧瞧。  
绿谷听完了她的话，又细致地询问了一些话，就放那女士离开了这栋别墅，他与轰焦冻一起留在这里，等到午夜的时候，趁那女鬼出来的时候处理掉她。  
傍晚的时候，阳光透过巨大的落地窗洒进来，在木质的地板上落下斑驳的光晕，绿谷吃了中岛太太送过来的晚餐后，就与轰焦冻一起窝在沙发上等待着夜幕的降临。  
白日的时候他们已经把屋内的所有地方都看过了，包括外面的那棵樱花树，但是除了让人感到不舒服的凉意以外并无任何的发现。  
此刻，一起窝在沙发上的时候，轰焦冻能听见绿谷的心跳一下又一下有力地跳动着，他极为倦怠地整个人都抱住了绿谷，将自己的脸埋进了绿谷温暖的颈窝。  
感受到了锁处的凉意，绿谷有些担忧地问他，“轰君今日可有进食？一会儿会不会出事呀？”  
“我没事的，绿谷忙自己的就好，等解决之后我再回去喝替代的血就好。”  
轰焦冻的声音有些闷闷的。  
绿谷还是有些担心，“那好，轰君，一会儿你就待在这里吧，我去找到那女鬼就好。”  
“不行，我要和绿谷一起。”  
他话说的很肯定，脸颊又蹭了蹭绿谷暖和的颈窝，像一只撒娇的橘猫，绿谷被磨的没有脾气，只好同意了。  
干等着也很无聊，轰焦冻瞧着绿谷很是冷静的样子，便感兴趣的问他，“绿谷，你是不是已经知道了这个别墅是怎么一回事了呢？”  
绿谷仰躺在轰焦冻的怀里，一手拉着轰焦冻的手掌，一手拉着沙发的椅背，他怕自己掉下去或者压坏了轰焦冻。  
“这件事说起来也很好理解了，你看那个中岛太太，她为什么害怕那个唱片却不把那个东西给扔掉，别告诉我那女鬼能把那东西捡回去，这不可能的。还有一直在说那棵樱花树有问题，把所有的线索都指了出来，这只能说明一件事。”  
“什么？”  
轰焦冻配合着询问道。  
“中岛太太知道这里有死过人，三年前也是特意搬进来的，她可能是为了人事。总之血猎里有人被收买了，而那中岛太太想必应该是在明天就会有动作的，不过这些事情我们也不好擅自插手，眼下要做的事情是处理好女鬼就好。”  
“嗯。”

入夜之后，别墅内渐渐起了一层薄雾，慢慢地变浓，空气里的寒意渐渐增加，绿谷与轰焦冻一起待在卧室内，谨慎地盯着外面那棵樱花树看。  
在接近十一点的时候，楼下传来了低低的歌声，中岛美嘉的声音在这个时候居然变得十分的空灵，绿谷听到了歌词。  
『曾经我也想过一了百了 因为有海猫在码头悲鸣 随着浪花起伏消没 曾经我也想过一了百了 因为生日那天有杏花开放 若是在那洒下的阳光里打盹 能否与虫之死骸一同化为尘土呢 ……』  
诚然，他是有听过这首歌的，后半段的鼓励与抗争在此刻听起来竟是觉得无比毛骨悚然。  
“绿谷!”  
他听见了轰焦冻的声音，在乐声的间隔里是高跟鞋击打地面的声音，又不太像，绿谷往外面看。  
一双血红色的高跟鞋在那奶白色的雾气里闪动，在那枯萎的樱花树干上来回的走动，那声音就是那里传来的，猛的，高跟鞋离开了树干，一步步凌空到了卧室的落地窗前，“啪”的一声，撞在了玻璃上，然后退后再撞，玻璃渐渐裂开纹路，快要破了。  
绿谷手里紧紧握着一把黑色的匕首，手腕上缠绕了一圈圈的黑色细绳子，双目紧紧地盯着窗外的红色高跟鞋，只待玻璃碎的一瞬间去控制住鞋子。  
“哗啦”一声，玻璃碎掉了。  
绿谷抬手划破手掌，然后拉起黑绳从掌心的鲜血里划过，让绳子上沾满自己的鲜血，然后快速地跳跃出去在半空的时候将那一双红色高跟鞋用纤细的绳子捆绑上。  
甫一接触到鞋子，就发出了“滋啦滋啦”的声音，伴随的还有尖利的惨叫声，绿谷顾不得捂住耳朵，双手迅速地结印，一个“结”字带着魄力地被他喊出，将绳子收缩紧，牢牢地捆绑住那魂灵。  
“绿谷!”  
轰焦冻在后面焦急地喊了一声，绿谷还来不及回头就感受到了一股更加强大的寒意顺着脊背爬升了上来，他反应也很快，迅速地单手摸出来一把枪，看都不看地把子弹打出去，里面的灭灵子弹可是会直接把接触到的魂体给打散的。  
预想到的退散感并未准确传达过来，绿谷皱眉又迅速落下眉头，双手快速结出一个更加复杂的印，把那已经控制住的红色高跟鞋压往地面。  
“绿谷小心!”  
在这紧要关头，轰焦冻突然蹿了出来，拦在了绿谷身后。  
他虽背对着轰焦冻却也听到了冰晶被打碎的声音，那是轰君的异能!  
绿谷急忙转头，就看到了轰焦冻唇边的鲜血，是暗红色的，他的双眸已经变得更加幽深了，甚至隐隐有暗色涌现。  
坏了!今天本应该是轰君按时吸食代血的日子，却跟着自己出来了，而这里面的凶物明显比预测到的要难以对付。  
“轰君!坚持住!我马上处理好!”  
绿谷焦急地对轰焦冻喊道。  
“绿谷，我必须要暂时离开你一会儿，我怕我会忍不住。”  
轰焦冻努力地压制着体内想要吸食鲜血的欲望，他已经感受到了自己口腔内的獠牙隐隐约约地要伸出来了。  
“好，轰君，你先离开这里，我很快就会去找你的。”  
“嗯。”  
两人分头行动，轰焦冻缓缓展开自己的翅膀，一阵风起，黑色雾气涌起，之后就不见了踪影，而因为轰焦冻行动所引起的战栗感，让被绿谷捆绑住的红色高跟鞋失去了附体的魂体，鞋子跌落在地，发出“啪”的一声，绿谷急忙转头，看过去。  
被鲜血浸透了绳子牢牢地捆住了还在挣扎的魂体，绿谷迅速地单手咬破手指在空中画出繁复的印文。  
“束!”。  
那魂体如同星光一样悠然被收进绳子内形成一个银色的小铃铛，绿谷收了绳子，然后出门在樱花树下找到了死尸，摸出一张御守符将自己的鲜血滴在上面，然后挂在了树枝上。  
今夜之事便算是告一段落了。  
“轰君？”  
他站在樱花树下，轻声呼唤道。  
一阵浓雾涌起，他被扑倒在树干上，轰焦冻趴在绿谷的脖颈出处重重地蹭着。  
“绿谷，还有一只小鬼，已经被我解决掉了，这个别墅内不止死了一个人。”  
“嗯，轰君果然厉害。”  
绿谷不吝啬的词汇，夸奖了轰焦冻。  
“还有，绿谷，我闻到了，你的血是樱花味的。”  
像是呢喃一样。  
绿谷感受到了摩挲着自己脖颈的獠牙，他伸出手轻轻地扶着轰焦冻的脸颊，将被划破的左手手心放到了轰焦冻的面前，轻笑着说。  
“那就，品尝一点吧。”  
碧绿的眼睛内像是萤火飞舞的样子，莹莹如暗夜精灵。  
如此诱惑怎么能够拒绝呢？  
伸出了巨大的翅膀，浓厚的黑雾涌起包裹住了两个人，轰焦冻抱着绿谷消失在了别墅内。

落地的时候绿谷就已经被拥着亲吻了，他那两条线条流畅的胳膊环在轰焦冻的肩膀上，软软地回应着。  
屋外月色撩人，屋内他被压在墙壁上细细地亲吻，未拉上的深紫色窗帘轻微地扬起又落下，樱花树在更加遥远的地方绽放着一树绯红。  
“唔!……轰，轰君。”  
绿谷被咬破了下唇，轰焦冻轻轻地吸吮着，浅淡的血色被沾染在了绿谷的嘴角，他的眼神已经迷离了，轰焦冻只看了一眼便又凑了上去，伸出柔软但是凉凉的舌头一点点地舔舐干净绿谷嘴角的鲜血。  
“绿谷的鲜血真的是樱花味的，一点也不能浪费。”  
“哈哈哈!轰君又在开玩笑了，血液怎么会有樱花味道呢？我又不是什么特殊的人。”  
“不，绿谷的血我记了十年，不会记错的。”  
绿谷把手心放到轰焦冻的脑袋上去轻揉他那柔软的异色发丝，把左手递到轰焦冻的嘴边。  
“有劳轰君帮我治愈了。”  
他笑起来的时候眼睛会微微弯曲，盈盈绿色如同盛了夏日阳光和旷野繁星。  
轰焦冻伸出舌头轻轻舔舐绿谷的掌心，像是猫儿那样，绿谷感受到掌心的痒意，怕痒地缩了缩手，微微红了脸。  
掌心的伤口以肉眼可见的速度慢慢愈合，没有了血迹，也没有留下伤疤。  
“果然，轰君超厉害的!”  
绿谷牌星星眼你值得拥有。  
轰焦冻眸色渐深，窜上来几缕血红色在眼眸深处，便不管不顾地重新去擒住绿谷温润的唇瓣，舌头扫过一圈，伤口愈合，酥酥麻麻的感觉让绿谷紧握了一下轰焦冻的后背。  
探进贝齿之内，追逐着软舌亲吻，彼此交换气味与呼吸，一温一凉的触感很能刺激到双方的所有感官。  
离开时，不可避免地牵出几根透明的不透明的丝线，随着距离崩断后贴在下巴或者衣襟处。  
“呼!轰君……”  
声音不可避免地沙哑了，软软糯糯的像是羽毛划过掌心，花朵落在心口。  
“出久……”  
“嗯，唔!……”  
再度被赌上嘴巴的绿谷睁大了眼睛又缓缓地闭上，让自己沉沦在亲吻喜爱之人的幸福内。  
轰焦冻的手指慢慢地钻进绿谷的卫衣内，沿着被锻炼的很好的腹肌线条一路攀升，微凉的指尖仿佛是最炽热的火焰，一路抚摸一路撩人。  
渐渐地绿谷的肌肤变得温热起来，掌心下的热度越来越高，轰焦冻加大了力度，手指移向后背抚摸上后腰线，这里是绿谷出久的敏感点之一，果然!甫一触碰到就感受到了绿谷的颤抖以及软了的腰身。  
一手在胸膛之前，轻轻柔柔地捻捏其中一颗小红豆，绿谷已经完全要软倒在轰焦冻的怀里了，全凭他还挂在轰焦冻的脖子上左手以及抱着他腰的右手防止摔倒。  
吻渐渐往下移动。  
“哈!轰!轰君……唔!”  
难耐的声音一点点溢出来，绿谷靠墙扬起了脸，露出线条流畅的脖颈。  
轰焦冻正一寸寸地亲吻着喉结和动脉，他忍耐着想要咬破的欲望，一路往绿谷的耳垂后挪移，张口擒住圆润如同珍珠的耳垂，用舌尖旋转吸吮，吐出去又吞进去，如此磨人。  
“啊!轰君!……”  
绿谷扬了脸，月光落在他微微瞌上了双眸的眼睛，脸颊上的雀斑在月光下仿若星光一样，发出柔和的光，美丽动人。  
体温是凉的，呼吸是热的，暖洋洋的呼吸扑在了耳后以及脖颈之间，痒，麻。  
绿谷忍不住扑在了轰焦冻的右肩上，低低地呼吸着，发出低低的轻喘声。  
他的呼吸扑在轰焦冻的肩膀上以及侧面的脖颈上，带来了更多的独占欲。  
“绿谷，把胳膊抬起来。”  
轰焦冻的声音已经低哑到了一定的地步，每一个字都像是沾满芳香味道的花朵扑簌簌地落在心脏上。  
绿谷听话地配合着轰焦冻，让他帮自己脱去套头的卫衣，初春的寒意侵上肌肤，绿谷往轰焦冻的怀里钻了钻，不过，他的怀里也很冷。  
“凉。”  
绿谷无意识地委屈抱怨道。  
轰焦冻轻笑了一下，一挥手屋内的暖气被打开了，干燥的热风缓缓地凑过来，暖和了绿谷。  
轰焦冻把人打横抱起给放到了床上，自己也随即压在绿谷的身上。  
他一边亲吻绿谷裸露在外的肌肤一边哄道，“出久，帮我脱衣服好不好？”  
绿谷害羞地闭了闭眼，然后又念及此刻的轰君怕是在强忍着吸血的欲望，又“唰”地睁开眼睛，抖着手给轰焦冻脱衣服。  
在这期间轰焦冻一直都在亲吻绿谷的上半身，等到两个人都脱光了时候，绿谷身上已经全部都是吻痕了，差不多就是绿谷脱到哪里他就亲到哪里。  
“绿谷……”  
“嗯，我在，轰君。”  
轰焦冻轻轻地唤了一声，重新覆上亲吻绿谷，一双手就像点火了一样，遍及绿谷全身。  
“唔!”  
轰焦冻的亲吻下移留恋在锁骨的地方，张口轻咬上去，然后用了力度，浅浅的皮下毛细血管渗出粉色的血液，又被轰焦冻一一舔舐干净，伤口却并未被愈合，他留下了这个痕迹。  
吻一路下移，到达了小腹那里，绿谷有些微的挣扎，却被轰焦冻按下去，他握住那东西就放在了口内。  
即使凉也会是温润的，绿谷难耐地扭了扭腰，他既羞涩又难为情，脚指尖都紧绷了起来，随着轰焦冻的动作而堕入更加深沉的情欲内。  
手指无意识地紧抓身下的床单，然后释放在轰焦冻的口腔内。  
“轰，轰君!快，快吐出来，你不能吞咽下去的。”  
绿谷无力地仰躺在床上，却还记得他的身份。  
“无妨的，出久，人类的体液对我们来说都还算好。”  
绿谷还在喘息着，轰焦冻起身将床侧的输血仪器检查好，又拿过来一小瓶润滑剂。  
绿谷看着他动作，脸又红了，他所幸闭上了眼睛。  
他听到了撕开包装的声音，紧接着是唇上一凉，一个凉而柔软的舌头伸了进来，勾着他缠缠绵绵，难舍难分。  
屋内的气氛渐渐攀升，在意乱情迷之际绿谷感受到了后穴处一凉，然后是被塞进了一根手指，那手指正在轻轻地按压着，进行着扩展，绿谷被堵住的唇溢出零零散散的呻吟声。  
随后又加进一根手指，不紧不慢地扣挖着，进出之际引导身体做出自然的生理反应，分泌出保护自己的肠液与水渍，这时便可以塞进第三根手指了。  
轰焦冻知道绿谷体内的敏感点在哪里，用手指浅浅地碰触着，引起身下之人更多的喘息和呻吟。  
到时候了，轰焦冻放开绿谷的唇瓣，贴在他的耳边轻声说，“出久，我要进去了。”  
绿谷在拼命呼吸的间隔里回“嗯”。  
“啊!……嗯……唔!轰，轰君!”  
轰焦冻是一下子整根没入了，绿谷难受了一下，之后就舒服多了，他的两条腿缠在了轰焦冻的身后，随着他的动作轻轻晃动着。  
两人不是第一次发生关系了，但是  
他这是第一次在轰焦冻努力压制吸血欲望的情况下与他发生关系，绿谷觉得自己甚至可以接受初拥。  
就算变成了和轰君一样的吸血鬼又如何呢？  
绿谷在轰焦冻渐渐疯狂的动作里断断续续地想起他们十年前的第一次见面。  
在黄昏的街角阴影里，遗世独立的轰君像是刚刚醒来一般，蒙着的双眼内是寒冰刺骨的冷漠，他可是花了很久的时间才让他解除了心房的啊。  
如今想来真是梦一般的啊。  
觉察到绿谷的不专心，轰焦冻重重地撵过一点，在绿谷的喘息中靠近他的动脉，问，“出久，你在想什么？”  
“我，啊……!我在想你。”  
“啊!……唔!”  
随着他话音的结束，轰焦冻伸出獠牙刺进了绿谷脖颈上的动脉内，绿谷偏了头，感受着自己体内血液在慢慢地失去。  
血液沿着血管向上聚集在脖颈出又沿着轰焦冻的獠牙进入他的胃内。  
他的下身还与之紧紧相连着，也能够听见轰焦冻吞食血液的声音，以及他那只为自己而跳动的心脏，正随着自己的心跳快速而沉稳的鼓动着。  
咚咚咚。  
一声一声的，像是初恋一样的美妙。  
鲜血在流失的时候，绿谷扬起脸庞，在满室的黑暗中看见了绯红色的樱花一片片的降落，看见了樱花树后面的星空，繁星闪烁，又仿佛看到了皑雪飞扬，纷纷洒洒的，那是，他们的初遇。  
难怪人们都说，被吸血鬼吸走鲜血的时候人们都是笑着死去的，那可能是因为在死前看到了梦幻一般的景象吧。  
也难怪有人说，吸血鬼的初拥是极其暧昧的，是对于一个由人变为了吸血鬼的人来说，是一生都不可忘记的梦幻。  
他将你体内的所有鲜血吸食殆尽又注入了他自己的鲜血，两人有最亲近的负距离，又如何能忘记呢？  
喷洒在体内的精液与流逝的血液簇拥了人体所有的感官，这便是极致的欢愉了吧。  
在即将堕入黑暗之前的时候，绿谷感受到了从手腕处涌进来的鲜血，以及轰焦冻温柔舔舐脖子的湿润。  
“抱歉，出久，我吸食了你的血液。”  
绿谷平复着心跳，喘息了一会儿，聚焦了眼神看向轰焦冻，露出一个灿若星辰的微笑，“如果是轰君，那就是，我愿意。”  
“从十年前就已经是愿意了，轰君。”  
“哪怕就算你给与了我初拥，我也不会怨恨你让我从此远离阳光，只因为，我愿意，我爱你。”  
在一室的血腥味里，在一夜的月光照拂之下，绿谷出久与轰焦冻在轻柔的接吻。

只因我爱你，所以，铁锈一般的血液从此有了樱花一般的芳香。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，这里是老猫，第一次开车，还请多多指教


End file.
